In a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle (SUV) and a recreation vehicle (RV) in which seats are mounted in three or more rows, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, a seat in the second row is configured to have a walk-in function of tilting a seatback 2 of the seat forward and sliding an entire seat cushion 1 forward in order to allow a passenger to easily get into the rear side and get into or out of a rear seat, and a folding function of rotating the seatback 2 forward in order to load goods into the vehicle.
To enable the functions, a typical seat in the second row is configured such that the seat cushion 1 may slide forward and rearward on a seat rail 3, and the seatback 2 may be tilted forward or rearward. Further, when the sliding operation of the seat cushion 1 and the tilting operation of the seatback 2 are completed, a sliding position and a tilting position of the seat cushion 1 and the seatback 2 are fixed as a walk-in latch 5 and a folder lock latch 8 are locked as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
That is, the walk-in latch 5 and the folder lock latch 8 are embedded in the seat, and after the walk-in latch 5 and the folder lock latch 8 are released, the seatback 2 may be tilted and the seat cushion 1 may be slid (for reference, based on the configuration of the seat, the walk-in latch may be configured to operate in conjunction with the folder lock latch so as to simultaneously release the folder lock latch and a separate latch that inhibits the seat cushion from sliding on the seat rail, or the walk-in latch may be configured to operate independently of the folder lock latch, and the walk-in latch mentioned herein means a device for simultaneously locking and unlocking the tilting operation of the seatback and the sliding operation of the seat cushion). The walk-in latch 5 and the folder lock latch 8 are connected to cables 4 and 7, respectively, and the cables 7 and 4 are individually connected to a folder lock release actuator 7a and a walk-in lock release actuator 4a, respectively.
Therefore, when a user intends to use the walk-in or folding function, the user unlocks the walk-in or folding function by pushing a switch that operates one of the actuators 4a and 7a, and then slides or tilts the seat after the cable pulls one of the latches. Further, after the switch is released, the walk-in latch 5 and the folder lock latch 8 return back to the locked state by elastic force of springs 6 and 9.
Meanwhile, in the structure in the related art, the cables 7 and 4 are individually connected to the folder lock release actuator 7a and the walk-in lock release actuator 4a, respectively, and as a result, there is a problem in that production costs are increased, and an internal structure of the seat is complicated, which causes deterioration in assembly properties.